Un amor prohibido
by Shaparra x.x
Summary: Hermione cursa su ultimo grado en Hogwarts,y para ella es el mas dificil porque empieza a sentir esa necesidad de que alguien la vea diferente a una amiga y no la juzguen por ser una sangre sucia, lo que ella nunca espero era que ese alguien seria su profesor snape, y aunque al principio los dos empiezan a negar sus sentimientos se daran cuenta que sus sentimientos son reales.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana muy fría en Hogwarts y la mayoría de los alumnos se habían levantado y se encontraban en sus salas comunes charlando con sus amigos o simplemente tratando de relajarse antes de ir a sus clases y hacer la misma rutina de todos los días. Ron y Harry se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor . Cuando Hermione bajo de el dormitorio de chicas se fueron al gran comedor a desayunar.

- Egstow egstag deligsiosog – dijo ron con la boca llena de comida, mientras se servía todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

- jamás va a cambiar- comento con tono resignado Hermione

Se fueron a sus clases y por más que pensaban en cualquier excusa para no entrar a la clase de snape, desafortunadamente no encontraron ninguna y se fueron a su clase de pociones.

- guarden silencio, quiero que se junten en parejas y hagan la poción de la pagina 43- dijo snape con su tonto de voz hostil - bien , entonces se ponen a trabajar en cuando sepan quien será su compañero, inmediatamente pónganse a trabajar y no quiero estupideces señor weasley , ni accidentes señor longbottom - los miro con cierto desdén- bueno, potter y zabini, longbottom, greengrass- mientras esto pasaba Harry bufaba y pensó pudo haber sido peor si le tocaba con Malfoy y no estaba muy equivocado-Granger y Malfoy, Weasly y Parkinson – Finalizo snape.

Todos empezaron a quejarse y resignados empezaron a ponerse con su compañero y a trabajar algunos simplemente se hablaban para darse instrucciones o solo para lo necesario y otros como Malfoy para fastidiar a una ``Sangre sucia''.

-Bueno pues sirve de algo rata de biblioteca y ponte a trabajar- dijo en un tono arrogante malfoy

- en primera no me estés insultando malfoy, y en segunda querrás decir pongámonos a trabajar, este es un trabajo de dos y no solo mio-

- mira, castorcito no estoy de humor como para discutir contigo, así que ponte a trabajar y que quede bien hecho

- ¿quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes? estúpido hurón

- no me creo soy mejor que tu estúpida sabelotodo -

- tu no serias nadie sin tu papi, eres un cobarde no puedes andar solo sin tus guardaespaldas sin ellos eres una vil rata de alcantarilla

- NO TE PERMITO QUE ME DIGAS COBARDE YO SOY UN MALFOY Y TU SIMPLEMENTE UNA MALDITA Y ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA, NADIE TE QUIERE POR ESO NADIE SE FIJARIA EN UNA SAGRE SUCIA INMUNDA- grito malfoy y todos voltearon a verlos, incluso el profesor que clavo sus ojos en Hermione que estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas y sintió como algo le oprimió el pecho pero simplemente lo ignoro ya sabia que ella siempre era así de dramática, pero tenia que admitir que malfoy se había excedido bastante.

Todos esperaban sin decir nada la reacción por parte de Hermione a quien poco a poco se le iban saliendo las lagrimas para luego levantarse de su asiento darle una muy merecida cachetada a malfoy y salir corriendo.

- señor Malfoy, hágame el favor de recoger sus cosas y espéreme en la oficina de el director, 50 puntos menos para slytherin.

- si señor- dijo malfoy a un mas enojado pero con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras tanto Hermione corría lo mas fuerte posible al dormitorio se sentía humillada quería llegar lo mas rápido posible para que nadie la viera y cuando llego se tumbo en la cama y empezó a llorar amargamente, pensaba que Malfoy tenia razón que nadie se fija en ella por ser una sangre sucia.

La clase acabo y el profesor se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de el director, después de una breve platica quedaron en que lo mejor seria suspender un par de días a malfoy y hablar con Hermione, lo que snape no espero es que Dumbledore le pusiera a el la tarea de hablar con Hermione.

- pero profesor Dumbledore, ¿porque habría de hacerlo yo?, ¿no seria mas prudente si minerva hablara con ella, dado que ellas es la jefa de su casa?- rezongo un poco molesto snape, no le agradaba la idea de tener a Hermione cerca de el y tener que aguantar sus llantos.

- si seria mas prudente, pero he visto que usted y la señorita Granger no tienen una muy buena relación y me gustaría que ella confiara mas en usted.

- ¿porque?

- Hermione es una muchacha muy sociable y confía en la mayoría de los profesores de este colegio, y he visto que con usted no es lo mismo, seria mas… como decirlo, conveniente que ella confié en cualquier profesor en caso de problemas. Si no tienes nada mas que decir te puedes retirar severus estoy muy cansado, nos vemos en el Gran comedor.

En los pasillos del colegio se encontraban Harry y ron muy preocupados y se habían dispuesto a buscar a Hermione para hablar con ella.

- ¿donde podrá estar Harry? ya buscamos en casi todos sus lugares favoritos-

-no se quizá este en su dormitorio-

-vamos a buscarla hay-

-vamos-

- no tan rápido Potter , Weasley necesito que le den un recado ala señorita Granger, dígale que pase a mi oficina después de la cena y que sea puntual por favor.- dicho esto el profesor snape se dirigió al gran comedor.

En los dormitorios de chicas se encontraban Ginny y Hermione, la primera tratando de consolar ala segunda, sin mucho éxito, simplemente se quedaba callada y llorando con la cobija tapando su cara.

-vamos herms no estés así, ya sabes como es el hurón saltarín es un completo cabeza hueca.- espero pero no encontró respuesta- tienes que comer algo anda vamos para que te animes un poco y si quieres después nos vamos a dar una vuelta al lago- sin respuesta aun- ¿que debo hacer para que te animes un poco? Herms me tienes muy preocupada.-

-déjame sola-

- de acuerdo te dejare sola pero regresare mas tarde a traerte algo de la cena-

Cuando la pelirroja iba bajando las escaleras vio entrando a su hermano y a Harry con la respiración acelerada.

- ¿Ginny sabes si Hermione esta allá arriba?-

- si Harry esta acostada pero dudo mucho que los quiera ver conmigo no quiso decir nada solo dijo que quería estar sola-

- lo que pasa es que snape nos mando a darle un recado, es importante-

- buen dime que es y yo subo a decírselo ya que dudo que quiera escucharlos a ustedes-

- bien- dijo ron- snape quería verla después de la cena en su oficina

- dijo que fuera puntual- dijo Harry – supongo que era algo importante

La pelirroja simplemente asintió y subió de nuevo a los dormitorios y se acercó despacio a Hermione quien afortunadamente ya no lloraba.

- ¿herms?-

-uhmm-

- vinieron Harry y ron a dar un recado de snape para ti-

- ¿era algo urgente?

- no se pero dijo que fueras a su oficina después de la cena y que fueras puntual-

- supongo que tendrá algo que ver con lo que sucedió ahora, que no me salga con que yo también estoy castigada- suspiro- que hora es?- dijo sentándose en la cama y acomodándose el cabello

- son las 7:40-

- Merlín debo darme prisa para cenar algo rápido o si no snape me cuelga- dijo Hermione parándose y dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara y yéndose con Ginny hacia el gran comedor.

Después de cenar pan tostado y café se dirigió a toda prisa a las mazmorras. Se detuvo enfrente de la oficina de snape y llamo a la puerta dos veces.

- pase- Hermione entro y se sentó en una silla que señalo snape- llega puntual señorita

- para que me necesitaba profesor, ¿ es algo malo?-

- vera quiero hablar sobre lo sucedido ahora en mi clase-

- no veo por qué tendría que hablar de eso con usted profesor-

-créame no es algo que a mi me agradaría hacer, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió hacerlo, así que por favor absténgase a decir cualquier cosa que no sea lo que paso ahora con el señor Malfoy

- sigo sin entender por qué el profesor Dumbledore le pidió algo así a usted-

- le he dicho que solo me diga lo que paso esta tarde, que no puede simplemente obedecer, ni siquiera ahorita deja de ser una habladora sabelotodo- espeto snape con cierta frialdad y sarcasmo, pero después se arrepintió cuando vio los ojos llorosos de la Hermione- yo… lo siento no quise decir eso… -

Hermione se levanto de su silla dispuesta a salir de la oficina, pero sintió como un brazo la detuvo de la muñeca y Hermione voltio a ver a snape y quedaron muy cerca el uno de el otro sintiendo sus respiraciones y fue cuando Hermione por primera vez vio esos ojos tan hermosos, no había odio en ellos, era miedo, y un poco de… ternura? Por su parte snape se perdió en los labios y ojo de la castaña, poco a poco se iban acercando mas el uno al otro, hasta que Hermione reacciono y pensó, ``_esto no esta bien el es mi profesor, pero Merlín que hermosos ojos tiene y con su mirada así tan pasiva se ve… guapo? Que es lo que me sucede? Debo estar confundiéndome es eso admito que sus ojos son bonitos pero hasta hay el es mi profesor. '' _Rápidamente Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y snape reacciono y también se separo y se fue a sentar a su escritorio.

- bien como quiera señorita Granger, se puede ir si así lo desea-

Hermione quería irse porque se sentía un poco acalorada después de lo que paso, decidió irse a acostar quizá andaba tan cansada que ya ni sabia lo que pensaba , y ya estando en los dormitorios decidió tomar una ducha para después dormirse ya mañana seria otro día y esperaba que fuera mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto de mejor humor pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido un día anterior, y aun no comprendía porque Dumbledore le había pedido a Snape que hablara con ella, podría haber sido la profesora McGonagall pero el… tendría que hablar del asunto con Dumbledore y decirle que quería dejar el asunto olvidado, la verdad aunque le había afectado demasiado las palabras de Malfoy, no quería hablar mas de el tema. El día transcurrió con total normalidad y agradeció el hecho de saber que Malfoy había sido suspendido, y por lo tanto podría tener un día tranquilo sin los insultos del hurón.

Snape también había ignorado lo sucedido un día anterior y se recordó a el mismo que ala única mujer que había podido mirar de otra manera era a Lily, así que no se permitiría sentir nada por una mocosa insolente sabelotodo, además él estaba seguro que estaba cansado y había sido un día bastante duro ya que estaba calificando a los alumnos ya que se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad.

En a clase de pociones Hermione no volteo a ver a Snape ya que la verdad tenia miedo de que el estuviera molesto por lo que había pasado, así que se limito a hacer su trabajo y en cuanto termino lo puso en el escritorio de Snape , recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras el profesor snape la veía marcharse y se puso a pensar en lo cerca que la había tenido una noche anterior, y hasta se atrevió a pensar en que viéndola bien la castaña no estaba nada mal, ya no era la misma niña con el cabello enmarañado, lo seguía teniendo rizado pero muy bien arreglado, tenia la cintura muy bien marcada y las piernas muy bien torneadas, _pero por Merlín que diantres estoy pensando? Debo estar volviéndome loco con tanto mocoso por aquí, ella es solo una insolente alumna y yo su profesor de pociones, pensó_. Después se dirigió hacia la oficina de Dumbledore para hablar sobre el asunto de Hermione. Llegando ala oficina de Dumbledore y noto que él ya lo estaba esperando ya que estaba parado junto a la puerta de su oficina.

- supongo que vienes a hablar sobre como te fue ayer en la platica que tuviste con la señorita Granger –

- si es que se le pudo llamar a eso una platica, apenas intercambiamos un par de frases y salió de mi oficina-

- supongo que le debió sorprender que yo quisiera que hablara contigo sobre lo que sucedió con el joven Malfoy, pero dime, severus, que paso por que no lograste hablar con ella?-

- bueno ya sabe como es la señorita Granger, invadiéndome con sus preguntas, quería saber porque usted quería que hablara conmigo y no pareció agradarle la idea y después bueno yo…-

- que le respondiste tu?, quiero creer que no fuiste descortés con ella severus- espero respuesta alguna pero por la cara de severus supo que si lo había sido- vaya creí que … bueno aun asi quiero que sigas intentado que ella se acerque a ti , y confié en ti y por favor, severus se cortés con ella, es una muchacha muy sensible-

- pero por que mejor no le dice a alguien mas que…- se callo al ver la cara de Dumbledore y supo que no tenia ganas de discutir así que de mala ganas asintió- de acuerdo veré que puedo hacer- fue todo lo que dijo y al momento de salir de la oficina de topo con ella y simplemente se limito a verla por unos segundos e irse a su oficina.

Hermione entro a la oficina de Dumbledore y después de saludarlo y aceptar una taza de te por parte de el director, decidió que tenia que empezar a hablar con el.

- profesor, yo solo quería venir a hablar respecto a la platica que usted quería que tuviera con el profesor Snape-

- señorita Granger, supe lo que paso ayer, por favor disculpe al profesor, él no quería ser descortés con usted-

- no se preocupe señor, conozco al profesor lo suficiente para saber que el así trata a la mayoría de los estudiantes, no es como si me fuera a pasar la noche en vela solo por lo que él me dijo- mintió- pero aun así…. Yo… preferiría que el profesor Snape ya no interviniera más en mis asuntos personales-

- me temo señorita Granger que eso no será posible, ya que veo conveniente que se establezca una comunicación profesor-alumna, para evitar futuros problemas, ya que la comunicación es esencial para resolver pleitos-

- bueno aunque no estoy totalmente de acuerdo lo acepto profesor, pero aun no lo entiendo del todo bien-

- le debo informar que no es con la única que he empleado esta estrategia o como quiera llamarlo, lo he hecho con otros 3 alumnos de las diferente casas de Hogwarts, solo para ver si realmente funciona, y la escogí a usted desde antes de su percance con el joven Malfoy-

- de acuerdo, pero… Se puede saber porque me escogió a mi?-

-bueno han sido por varias razones ya que he visto que usted es una joven muy sociable e inteligente- sonrió alegremente - y aunque creo que me estoy adelantando un poco creo que debería informarle de otra decisión, claro si usted esta de acuerdo, me gustaría que usted tomara el puesto de prefecta de Gryffindor-

- de verdad profesor?, vaya es algo que he soñado durante años desde que llegué a Hogwarts- dijo con un brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa-

-entonces, no queda mas que decir; pero eso si, señorita, una de las condiciones para que pueda ocupar este puesto, es que siga yendo alas platicas con el profesor Snape en el horario que el ponga y debe respetarlo es esencial no lo olvide. Creo que usted podría aprender mucho de el profesor Snape ya que usted es una gran estudiante y el un gran profesor.

- muy bien profesor estoy de acuerdo, me retiro debo ir a mi ultima clase, y muchas gracias de nuevo- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida y saliendo a toda prisa de la oficina de el director, ya que llegaría tarde a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Todas la clases pasaron con normalidad para Hermione aunque ella estaba demasiado ausente, el día iba trascurriendo rápido, cuando menos pensó ya se había acabado su ultima clase y decidió irse a su dormitorio a meditar un rato. Cuando llego al dormitorio se encontró dos pergaminos en su cama, dejo sus cosas en un pequeño escritorio que tenia enseguida de la cama, y abrió el primero pergamino.

Señorita Granger:

Como hemos acordado a partir de hoy usted será la prefecta de Gryffindor, y como tal debo informarle que puede irse instalando a su dormitorio que esta contiguo a la sala común de Gryffindor en donde usted cuenta con su propia sala común, un dormitorio y su baño personal, también le aviso que esta noche alrededor de las 10 pm usted debe acudir a una reunión en donde les asignare a cada uno de los prefectos de las diferentes casas de Hogwarts, sus horarios para hacer ronda de vigilancia, sin mas que decirle le deseo una buena tarde.

Director albus Dumbledore

Hermione dio un gritito de felicidad y después frunció el ceño cuando vio el segundo pergamino lo agarro con curiosidad, lo abrió y empezó a leer.

Granger:

Le informo que esta noche deberá ir a mi despacho para continuar con nuestra plática, la espero alas 8 y espero que sea puntual.

Profesor Snape

Hermione pensaba que el profesor Dumbledore de había equivocado con respecto a sus platicas con el profesor Snape, resignada sonrió con la idea de estar en su propio dormitorio y con un movimiento de varita junto todas sus pertenencias y las hizo aparecer en su dormitorio, y se dirigió allí para acomodar sus cosas y vio lo espacioso que era su habitación, tenia una cama matrimonial, un sillón grande junto ala ventana y un escritorio del otro lado de la habitación, también había un librero, el baño era amplio también , la sala común era igual que la otra, pero lo que a Hermione le llamo la atención era unos grandes libreros como 4 para ser precisos llenos de libro, los observo por unos segundo y decidió que los leería apenas tuviera tiempo, observo su reloj de mano y vio que se acercaba la hora de la cena y se dio una rápida ducha y busco a sus amigos en la sala común.

Durante la cena les conto a sus amigos que la habían asignado como prefecta, y que ya había instalado sus cosas a su nuevo dormitorio.

-vaya eso es genial Hermione, me alegro por ti es algo que siempre habías querido- dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera

- si, si, muy genial, pero no por eso creas que no vamos a seguir cuidándote y vigilándote que no andes metiendo a nadie mas que a nosotros a tu habitación Hermione- dijo ron sonriendo y con tono de padre sobreprotector- y lo digo enserio-

-vale ron, por quien me tomas? Yo no soy como tu que a cada rato te revuelcas con las chicas de otras casa- se burlo la castaña

-de acuerdo chicos, ya no sigan así o terminaran discutiendo… como siempre.- dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos blancos

- esta bi… Merlín! Faltan 2 minutos para las 8 y yo ya debería estar con el profesor Snape… lo siento chicos nos vemos luego- salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible hacia las mazmorras.

Cuando llego era exactamente la hora que había acordado con el profesor, respiro hondo un par de veces y llamo a la puerta. Después de oír un firme y grave ''pase'' entro a la oficina y se sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio de Snape.

- Muy bien, antes de comenzar, quiero pedirle que se limite a hacer cualquier tipo de comentario que no sea de lo que estamos hablando, y también quiero informarle que tampoco es de mi agrado hacer esto, pero como vera el profesor Dumbledore lo vio necesario así que no me queda de otra que aceptarlo, asi que por favor usted también ponga de su parte Granger- dijo con su habitual sarcasmo

- lo que usted diga profesor- se limito a decir la castaña

Asi pasaron 1 hora y hablando sobre el percance con Malfoy, y sobre su puesto como prefecta ya no podría hacer esos numeritos nuevamente, Hermione acepto pero observo con curiosidad a Snape cuando hizo una broma sobre Malfoy llamándolo hurón y por un momento juro haber visto que sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho ya que el profesor se percato de esto y de que Hermione lo observaba atentamente y se limito a decir que ya había acabado su platica.

Hermione por alguna razón, se había sentido muy a gusto, la hora que paso con el profesor Snape, que una parte de ella pedía a gritos que no se fuera aun y le dijera al profesor Snape lo que tenia en mente, y la otra le decía que se fuera que no perdiera su tiempo con el murciélago engreído. Pero la primera gano así que cuando abrió la puerta del despacho para salir giro su cabeza y volteo así Snape, dudando un momento.

- vale… yo me sentí mas tranquila hablando hoy con usted profesor, pensé que seria mas difícil pero veo que usted es una gran persona y en verdad me ayudo hablar con usted, muchas gracias y buenas noches.- salió de ahí un poco nerviosa y dejando a un Snape muy sorprendido y por un momento mas largo que el anterior se permitió sonreír, vaya que esa muchacha lo sorprendía mucho, después se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo como un idiota y rápidamente se puso ha revisar unos papeles que tenia en el escritorio y vio un pergamino en donde lo citaban para la reunión de prefectos.

Venia muy sumida en sus pensamientos y recordando esa pequeña sonrisa, y pensando si realmente lo había visto o era solo una alucinación, pero como quiera que fuera a ella le había encantado esa sonrisa por alguna razón que desconocía… ´´_Merlín debo estar volviéndome loca, el es Snape como puedo pensar que su sonrisa me gusto?, bueno quizá me sorprendió pero encantarme?´´_ venia tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un alumno de tercer año venia corriendo a toda velocidad y se estampo con ella y salió nuevamente corriendo seguido por un segundo niño que igualmente venia corriendo, y si no fuera por unos brazos masculinos y fuertes que lo sostuvieron por la cintura, Hermione hubiera caído y se hubiera dado un buen golpe.

-gracias, yo no me fije que venían corriendo estos chico…- dijo Hermione arreglándose el uniforme y el cabello pero una vez que oyó la voz del que evito que cayera sintió un cosquilleo en la panza.

- debería tener mas cuidado y fijar su vista por donde camina Granger- dijo con un tono de burla pero con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz, ya que al momento en que vio que la chica se iba a caer pudo ver como la parte baja de el uniforme se subía y le dio una muy buena vista de sus piernas.

- le pido una disculpa profesor- la voz le temblaba un poco ya que había visto que Snape la observaba de una manera que no la hacia sentir incomoda sino mas bien… deseable? Se retiro de allí a paso rápido hacia su habitación ya que le había prometido a sus amigos que les enseñaría la sala común y su cuarto.

Pr su parte Snape la observo como lo vio antes de irse con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas y como se retiro de allí moviendo las caderas de una forma que hacia que tuviera pensamientos impropios, decidió que lo mejor seria tranquilizarse y darse una ducha rápida antes de ir a la reunión en la oficina de Dumbledore, y aunque la ducha no fue de mucha ayuda ya que a su mente venían imágenes de una castaña, sus piernas tan bien formadas… sus curvas y su lindo trasero… _pero que diantres me sucede? Me estoy volviendo loco, pero es que esa condenada mocosa porque tenia que tener ese cuerpo? Ni si quiera con Lily me sentí tan atraído, pero yo a Lily la amaba y con esta mocosa solo es atracción física, si eso de ve ser._ Cerró la llave de la regadera y se envolvió una toalla a la cintura y salió hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

**Chavas les pido mis disculpas tuve un contratiempo y por eso no había podido subir nuevo capitulo, pero les prometo que ya subiera con mayor regularidad por lo menos 1 vez a la semana, también quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, y me la verdad me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y espero que este también les guste, ténganme paciencia ya que soy nueva en esto y nunca antes había escrito un fic.**

**Gracias a lobalunallena, patybenededmalfoy, Alexza Snape y Mama Shmi por su apoyo y por leer mi fic. les mando un abrazo y mil besos**


End file.
